On the Ice
by darkness-ciel
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya es un joven patinador cuyo mayor sueño es ganar una medalla, pero que hasta ahora no ha logrado destacar en las competencias internacionales. Por otra parte, Kise Ryota es el actual campeón mundial del patinaje artístico, pero que últimamente ya no encuentra motivación para seguir patinando. ¿Qué pasará cuando por azares del destino sus caminos se crucen?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor:** Hi~ Después de siglos (¿?) de no haber subido nada, al fin me decidí a subir la primera parte de este nuevo proyecto xD Como podrán apreciar por el título, la historia está inspirada en el anime Yuri on Ice (solo inspirada, así que no esperen que todo pase como en el anime). Espero les guste~

 **ON THE ICE**

 **Capítulo 1**

La hermosa melodía de "Stay close to me" resonaba por todo el lugar mientras él se deslizaba con elegancia sobre la pista en una danza capaz de dejar con la boca abierta a cualquiera. Sus suaves y precisos movimientos eran admirados tanto por los jueces como por los espectadores que en su mayoría habían ido precisamente para verlo a él.

La actual estrella del patinaje artístico masculino.

Un par de saltos más seguidos de una secuencia de pasos al son de la música fueron suficientes para cerrar aquel programa que le aseguraba el oro y él lo sabía, más aun cuando escucho como la gente comenzaba a aplaudir con euforia y las ovaciones por parte de sus fanáticos no se hicieron esperar. El "kiss and cry" solo confirmó lo que él ya sabía, que acababa de ganar su tercer Grand Prix Final como sénior.

Kise Ryota era nuevamente coronado como el rey absoluto del patinaje sobre hielo.

La prensa no se hizo esperar y luego de la ceremonia de premiación múltiples reporteros rodearon al rubio para preguntarle sobre sus impresiones ante este nuevo triunfo, cuáles eran sus planes para la próxima temporada y que haría mientras tanto, ya que era de conocimiento público que además de ser una estrella del mundo del patinaje también se dedicaba esporádicamente a ser modelo de prestigiosas marcas de ropa y accesorios para caballeros debido a su gran atractivo que cautivaba a cientos de mujeres alrededor del mundo.

Muchos caían ante su encanto, incluso no solo mujeres.

Hubiera preferido escapar de la prensa, pero sabía que eso era imposible, por lo que trato de responder lo más breve y educadamente posible a todos como solía hacer. Para su fortuna el anuncio de la gala de cierre del evento fue su excusa perfecta para acabar con aquella indeseable atención de la prensa bajo el pretexto de que tenía que prepararse cuanto antes para salir a la pista nuevamente.

Una vez en su camerino, luego de que su entrenador también lo dejara solo para que se preparara, al fin pudo soltar un suspiro y borrar esa sonrisa forzada de su rostro.

Al fin pudo quitarse la máscara.

La verdad es que desde hacía ya un tiempo, por más difícil de creer que fuera, sentía que su motivación se estaba perdiendo, que ya no impresionaba como antes. Y es que para alguien que gustaba de tener toda la atención sobre él, de sorprender al resto, el crear nuevas rutinas novedosas –con ayuda de su coreógrafo, por supuesto- se hacía cada vez más difícil; después de todo, luego de ganar varios torneos internacionales, el público ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su estilo, incluso el mismo sentía que todo se estaba volviendo repetitivo, por más variantes que hiciera en sus saltos y nuevas melodías que probara, a pesar de todo el éxito, todo ante sus ojos se estaba volviendo tan…

Aburrido.

Monótono.

Vacío.

Pero lo mejor era dejar de pensar en aquello por ahora, después de todo, aún tenía que impresionar al público en la gala, no podía decepcionarlos.

No podía decepcionarse.

Así que solo se cambió rápidamente y se preparó para salir una vez más a la pista. Pronto sería su turno y debía despejar su mente para no cometer errores, ya luego se preocuparía por sus dilemas internos, por lo que sin más sólo respiro hondo y salió.

Era hora de brillar una vez más.

****************************K&K****************************

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, un joven bajito de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color miraba con anhelo la pantalla, esperando la rutina de gala de quien era su mayor modelo a seguir.

Kise Ryota.

Porque para Kuroko Tetsuya, un joven patinador japonés de 20 años, el campeón mundial actual y ganador del Grand Prix nuevamente ha sido su mayor inspiración desde el primer torneo en la categoría junior del rubio.

La gracia y precisión de la rutina del ahora famoso patinador lo cautivo desde que lo vio por primera vez. Desde entonces se dedicó a seguir fielmente su carrera a la par de que él mismo se entrenaba duramente para quizá, algún día, cumplir su sueño de competir en la misma pista que el rubio.

Lamentablemente, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, nunca había logrado clasificar a la final del Grand Prix Final hasta ahora. Este último año realmente había estado cerca, pero al final los nervios lo traicionaron y cometió muchos errores en sus saltos y eso sumado a que sus rutinas no solían destacar mucho con respecto a las de los demás patinadores hicieron que los jueces le otorgaran tan solo el 4° lugar de la Copa de Rusia y eso sumado a su 3° lugar en el Skate América lo habían dejado fuera de la final. Por ello ahora solo podía conformarse, una vez más, con ver a su estrella únicamente a través de una pantalla.

Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho para verlo una vez más en la pista, patinando tan maravillosamente como solo él podía hacerlo. La melodía de "In Regards to Love: Eros" que había preparado para la gala le venía perfecta considerando que aparte de talentoso era muy atractivo.

Lo suficientemente atractivo para enamorar a cualquiera.

Se ruborizó por un momento ante sus pensamientos, no debería estar pensando en esas cosas, es decir, él solo lo admiraba a nivel profesional, ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra alguna vez, apenas y se habían visto en la copa de Rusia –ya que coincidieron en ese evento para calificar al Grand Prix Final de este año-, ¿cómo podría sentir algo más que admiración por él?

Despejo su mente rápidamente y trato de concentrarse de nuevo en los movimientos de Kise. Por suerte no le costó mucho caer nuevamente ante el hechizo de su rutina. Sus movimientos precisos eran dignos de admiración, tanto por parte del público como de otros patinadores que aspiraban a arrebatarle la gloria algún día.

Lamentablemente su dicha no duro mucho, pues la rutina finalmente terminó más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado y el rubio salió una vez más de la pista, dando por concluido el evento de gala del Grand Prix Final, luego de lo cual vendría la ronda de prensa para los ganadores de medallas.

En lo que iniciaba la ronda de prensa, Kuroko se puso a reflexionar sobre su propia carrera y en cómo podía mejorar para su siguiente competencia y cayó en cuenta de una cosa.

Si quería llegar a lo más alto era hora de arriesgarse.

Porque hasta ahora él siempre había ido a lo seguro: Pocos saltos y sin mucha dificultad, apenas un cuádruple y este se encontraba generalmente en la primera mitad de sus rutinas. Si bien acompañaba esto de una buena secuencia de pasos, no era suficiente para impresionar al jurado y lograr llegar a la final del GPF ni de ningún evento internacional, por lo que era hora de hacer un cambio radical en sus rutinas.

Pero… ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Debería comentárselo primero a su entrenador o probar practicar algunos saltos por su cuenta en la pista cercana a su casa? Quizá lo mejor sería pensarlo con calma los días siguientes antes de tomar una decisión.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces provenientes del televisor, la conferencia de prensa acababa de dar inicio. Como era usual, estuvo atento a todo lo que decían los patinadores, en especial Kise puesto que era el campeón actual; pero no pudo evitar notar que esta vez lucía un poco diferente a otras ocasiones. A pesar de su sonrisa y sus respuestas calmadas, sus ojos le daban la impresión de que algo no estaba bien, como si el rubio estuviera cansado o…

Aburrido.

Pero… ¿Cómo podría estar aburrido? De seguro eran ideas suyas nada más, puesto que la entrevista transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que no ahondó mucho en sus próximos proyectos y metas, pero bueno, siendo el campeón, de seguro seguiría preparándose para las próximas competencias, ¿qué más podría hacer?

Acabada la entrevista, Kuroko sintió la necesidad de patinar a solas un rato, necesitaba despejar su mente de tantas cosas: El hecho de aún estar lejos de lograr llegar a la final del GPF, su decisión de cambiar su estilo, pero sobretodo, su deseo de competir contra Kise.

La verdad no era como que esperara ganarle a Kise en su siguiente torneo precisamente, él apenas empezaba a ascender en la categoría sénior, aun cuando ya tuviera un par de años en ella, mientras que Kise era el actual campeón, con más experiencia y con un talento natural increíble en el deporte. Por ello, Kuroko solo esperaba una sola cosa:

Poder al menos una vez compartir la pista de patinaje de la final con él.

Al menos así la brecha entre él y Kise se haría un poco más pequeña. Porque era muy consciente de la distancia que los separaba, pero no por eso iba a darse por vencido, algún día podrían competir cara a cara y aunque no resultara ganador, al menos podría demostrar que era lo suficientemente capaz de darle pelea al campeón actual.

Sin embargo, había una razón más, una que hasta a él mismo le daba pena admitir.

Quería impresionarlo.

Quería que Kise viera lo bien que patinaba, que lo tomara en cuenta y no fuera solo "un patinador más" para él; que al menos lo volteara a ver como de seguro hacía con sus rivales más cercanos.

Pero quizá estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en todo aquello por ahora, ¿qué no había ido precisamente a patinar para despejar su mente? Pues eso es lo que haría, por lo que simplemente encendió el reproductor que llevo consigo y comenzó a patinar al ritmo de la melodía sin pensar en nada más.

****************************K&K****************************

Muchas horas más tarde, ya amanecía en Barcelona, sede del último Grand Prix Final y donde aún se encontraban los patinadores que habían participado de aquel evento.

Mientras la mayoría de los asistentes al evento aún se encontraba descansando luego de la cena de celebración del día anterior, Kise acababa de despertar. La verdad es que no estaba de mucho humor el día anterior, por lo que se retiró temprano de aquel evento bajo la excusa de que necesitaba descansar para partir temprano hacia su tierra natal al día siguiente, pues hacía tiempo que no visitaba a su familia y planeaba hacerlo en esta ocasión.

A nadie le extraño su respuesta, ni siquiera a su entrenador que más bien lo animó a hacerlo pues había notado a su estrella bastante apagada últimamente fuera de la pista y pensaba que un tiempo con su familia, a la que apenas veía por los constantes entrenamientos y torneos, le haría bien.

Es así que apenas el rubio despertó empezó a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, era hora de volver a Japón.

 **Notas** **finales:** Y bueno, ¿Qué tal? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones c:

La verdad es que esta idea la tengo desde el año pasado cuando vi la imagen de Kise y Kuroko patinando juntos (la que está como portada del fanfic), pero hasta ahora recién me he dado tiempo de desarrollarla como es debido. Será mi tercer proyecto en esta cuenta y mi primer long fic (aunque realmente no creo que sea muy largo), así que en caso les guste pido un poco de paciencia con las actualizaciones.

 **Como siempre digo, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, incluso críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas, me alegrará mucho leerlos y responderlos. Hasta la próxima~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor:** Hi~ Después de siglos (¿?), al fin me animé a continuar este fic. Si, sé que quizá ya nadie siga la historia y quizá estoy hablando conmigo misma nada más, pero ya que trabajé tanto en este capítulo, no pierdo nada con subirlo a ver si algún alma aún sigue el fic. Razones por las que demore en actualizar, creo que ya las dije en mi otro fic, igual y no creo que les importe, seamos sinceros. Así que, sin más, espero les guste la continuación~

**********************************K&K*********************************

 **Capítulo 2**

Ya eran horas de la tarde para cuando Kise por fin arribo a Japón. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para pasar desapercibido pues al ser el actual campeón era muy conocido y de seguro si alguien se percataba de su presencia insistirían en tomarse fotos y firmar autógrafos y, sinceramente, era lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos.

Afortunadamente, logró salir del aeropuerto sin contratiempos, tomo un taxi de una línea conocida y le indicó la dirección a la que deseaba ir. El tráfico no era mucho en esos momentos por lo que tardo poco menos de una hora en llegar a un hotel en Tokio.

Si, un hotel, pues el "hogar feliz" de la familia Kise se había desmoronado hacía ya muchos años, desde que sus padres se habían divorciado.

A veces no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose algo culpable a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde aquello, ya que la "gota que derramo el vaso" podría decirse que fue el hecho de haberle revelado a sus padres el ser bisexual. El hecho no fue del agrado de su madre, pero aun así respeto la decisión de su hijo, mas no así su padre quien no solo insistió en que lo que decía era una tontería, sino que se negó a aceptar algo que en su opinión podría echar a perder su floreciente carrera luego de haberse coronado, por primera vez en aquel tiempo, como campeón de la categoría junior.

Sin embargo, trataba de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, pues sabía que no era lo único que había provocado el rompimiento de sus padres, el verdadero motivo había sido la infidelidad de su padre con una de sus compañeras de trabajo durante ya un tiempo a espaldas de todo el mundo… bastante común, ¿no? Pues sí, pero ¿quién dice que las estrellas no pueden padecer de los mismos problemas de cualquier otra persona?

De cualquier manera, no era hora de pensar en ello, sino de ocuparse de desempacar lo necesario y pedir algo de comida a la habitación, pues no había comido nada desde hacía horas.

Mientras acomodaba algo de su ropa pensó en su itinerario para el día siguiente. La verdad, a diferencia de lo que creían los medios e incluso su entrenador, él no había vuelto precisamente para pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia pues con tantos problemas del pasado aun presentes convivir con ellos se había vuelto algo pesado y lo que menos necesitaba con su estado de ánimo actual era estresarse aún más, por lo cual si bien planeaba pasar a visitar cuando menos a su madre, su verdadero motivo para volver a Japón era visitar Iizuka, su ciudad natal y donde comenzó su carrera de patinaje.

"Quien sabe y ahí pudiera recuperar su inspiración", pensó antes de abrir otra de sus maletas y continuar con su labor.

**********************************K&K*********************************

La visita a la residencia de su madre en Tokio fue algo rápida. No porque no quisiera verla o no la extrañara, es solo que su madre ahora tenía otra vida: tenía otro esposo y un nuevo trabajo en la ciudad, por lo que no deseaba interrumpir su nuevo estilo de vida. Además, si bien no tenía nada en contra del nuevo esposo de su madre y se llevaban muy respetuosamente, sabía que él era un hombre tradicional, que gustaba de una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos, algo que, siendo él la estrella que era, no podía ofrecer siempre a quien estaba a su alrededor.

Así pues prefirió hacer una visita corta; afortunadamente sabía que su madre estaba de vacaciones, por lo que pudo encontrarla en casa cuando fue a verla. Charlaron un rato, ella lo reprendió por no haberle avisado de su llegada, almorzaron juntos y conversaron sobre lo que había sido la vida del rubio durante prácticamente el último año, que era más o menos el tiempo en que no se habían visto en persona –ya que solían hablar por videollamadas cada cierto tiempo-. Ya entrada la noche cenaron junto con el marido de su madre y luego, muy a pesar de los deseos de su madre, se fue de regreso a su hotel, pues no quería incomodar a la pareja, además de que planeaba irse de viaje a Iizuka al día siguiente temprano y para ello debía preparar sus cosas desde ahora.

La verdad es que a pesar de todo se sintió bien ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo, también le hubiera gustado ver a sus hermanas y sobrinos, pero ellas vivían en diferentes ciudades con sus respectivas familias y prefería no incomodarlas con su visita sorpresa, lo mejor era seguir con su plan original y pasar su tiempo libre en su ciudad natal, lejos del ritmo de vida agitado de la capital, quizá eso le ayudaría a motivarse para las siguientes competencias como quería su entrenador… o al menos eso esperaba.

**********************************K&K*********************************

Al día siguiente, se embarcó a primera hora hacia Iizuka. El viaje fue tedioso para su gusto, pero dado que paso gran parte de este durmiendo se le hizo menos aburrido. Una vez ya en su destino, tomo un taxi hacia su antigua residencia familiar y que desde hace unos años se había convertido en su casa propia.

Hace años, cuando finalmente sus padres se separaron y tiempo después su madre se volvió a casar, la casa paso a ser un lugar abandonado. La idea original era venderla a alguna familia y repartir el dinero entre los 3 hermanos, pues era su derecho como hijos del matrimonio, pero al final Kise decidió comprarle su parte a cada una de sus hermanas, quedándose él con la propiedad para él mismo.

Su razón fue que deseaba comprar una casa propia para sí –y ya disponía de los medios para pagarla gracias a su exitosa carrera- y que mejor que la antigua casa familiar, pero quizá era que en el fondo no deseaba que aquellos recuerdos de días felices se esfumaran de aquel lugar; además, le gustaba la ciudad, era tranquila a diferencia de la capital y la casa quedaba cerca de la pista de patinaje en la que se inició, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para él.

No le tomo mucho tiempo instalarse puesto que con anticipación había contactado con una persona de confianza para que habilitara la casa luego de tanto tiempo sin habitarla –casi un año de hecho-. Una vez instalado, meditó sobre qué hacer primero, quizá algo de descanso le vendría bien ya que el viaje fue agotador, luego podría ir a almorzar a algún lugar y comprar algunas cosas para su despensa.

Y quizá más tarde podría ir a patinar un rato, extrañaba su vieja pista de entrenamiento y a sus viejos amigos que aun trabajaban allí.

**********************************K&K*********************************

Por otra parte, Kuroko se encontraba descansando en su casa; aún se sentía algo cansado luego de haber estado ejercitándose durante toda la mañana.

Pero bueno, ese era el precio a pagar para mejorar.

Desde el día en que vio el final del Grand Prix había decidido incrementar su entrenamiento; era indispensable si quería adquirir una mayor resistencia para hacer una mayor cantidad de saltos en sus rutinas, estaba decidido a llegar a la final del Grand Prix esta vez y lograr ganar una medalla por primera vez en su vida.

Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Ciertamente no iba a ser fácil, muy aparte de Kise que era el actual campeón, había un sinnúmero de otros patinadores muy talentosos, entre los que destacaban Akashi Seijuuro, un joven de apenas 16 años pero que había logrado todas las medallas de oro en la categoría junior desde que empezó y ahora aspiraba a hacer lo mismo en la categoría senior, y Himuro Tatsuya, quizá el único patinador que era capaz de hacerle la competencia a Kise en los torneos.

Aun así, aun cuando quizá al final no obtuviera ni una medalla, no iba a rendirse, no sin luchar hasta el último segundo.

No tiraría la toalla sin darlo todo en la pista.

-Quizá luego del almuerzo vaya a practicar un rato más a la pista… -se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba dispuesto a ayudar un poco a su madre con los preparativos del almuerzo.

**********************************K&K*********************************

Ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde cuando al fin Kise se decidió a salir de casa en busca de algo de comer en algún restaurante del lugar, mas no esperaba que su mejor amiga se hubiera enterado de que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y se hubiera parado en su entrada hasta convencerlo de ir a almorzar con ella. Así fue como terminó en la casa de Momoi Satsuki, una hermosa joven de larga cabellera rosa y ojos del mismo color y a la cual conocía desde niños pues solía ser su compañera de patinaje cuando ambos eran apenas unos niños y él aun solo soñaba con convertirse en una estrella sin saber lo que le deparaba el futuro.

A diferencia de él, Momoi no se convirtió en profesional -a pesar de que talento no le faltaba en su opinión-, sino que decidió quedarse en Iizuka para hacerse cargo del negocio de su familia el cual era precisamente administrar el Ice Castle, la pista de patinaje más popular del lugar y podría decirse que donde inicio su carrera en el mundo del patinaje.

Realmente fue agradable comer en compañía de su amiga, incluso le hizo recordar un poco los viejos tiempos cuando ambos solían visitarse y almorzaban juntos luego de la escuela y antes de partir hacia la pista de patinaje de propiedad de la familia Momoi.

-Realmente eres horrible, Ki-chan, mira qué no haberme comunicado que ya estabas aquí apenas llegaste. Menos mal que tenía todo calculado en caso se te ocurriera hacer algo así y le pedí a una vecina tuya que me avisara si te veía llegar

-Como siempre tan precavida… -algunas cosas realmente no cambian, pensó el rubio- lo siento, Momocchi, es solo que estaba muy cansado y se me olvidó, pero igual pensaba pasar a saludarte más tarde, sabes que no podría estar en esta ciudad sin verte –le hizo un guiño coqueto a la chica, la cual ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esas actitudes de su amigo-

-Ki-chan, sabes que conmigo esas cosas no funcionan, tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres conquistarme –soltó la muchacha en un tono entre burla y una pizca de desafío-

-Veré que puedo hacer –respondió en el mismo tono el joven antes de que ambos empezaran a reír estrepitosamente.

Y es que ambos sabían que solo eran buenos amigos, nada más. Si bien hubo un tiempo durante su adolescencia en que intentaron salir, la relación nunca prospero pues ambos se dieron cuenta de que su amor era más del tipo fraternal. Para el rubio Momoi era como una hermana más, mientras que para la pelirrosa Kise era como ese hermano cómplice con el que siempre se puede contar. Aun así, a veces les gustaba coquetear entre ambos a modo de broma, pero ambos sabían que nada era en serio.

-Por cierto, Ki-chan, ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? Digo, siempre estas viajando para las competencias o te las pasas entrenando en otros lugares, es raro verte por aquí… ¿estás de vacaciones o algo así?

A Kise no le sorprendía la pregunta, de hecho, la esperaba. La verdad es que si bien tenía tiempo libre entre competencias solía pasarlo entrenando en diferentes ciudades o también, debido a que era modelo de diferentes marcas en su tiempo libre, a veces viajaba para grabar comerciales o hacer anuncios publicitarios, incluso para dar entrevistas o simplemente participar de algún evento importante como asistente.

Cualquiera creería que disfrutaba de ese estilo de vida, que se la pasaba tan bien viajando que ya no le interesaba regresar a su casa en su país natal y que solo tenía esa propiedad como una especie de casa para vacacionar, pero la realidad era otra.

No quería regresar antes porque hacerlo era enfrentar su realidad: que el patinaje era lo único que le daba sentido a su vida.

Porque era así, no había nadie que esperara por él en casa como antaño, cada uno de sus padres había rehecho sus vidas lejos de él y sus hermanas también tenían sus propias familias a las cuales atender; volver a Japón solo era ser recibido por una casa vacía, solitaria… sin vida. Y claro que tenía amigos allí, como Momoi, pero no era lo mismo.

Es por ello que pensaba que dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al patinaje quizá era la solución a todo y al inicio fue así. La satisfacción de ganar, las ovaciones del público cada que salía a la pista, subir cada vez más en el camino a la gloria, todo aquello lo hacía tan feliz.

O eso creía.

Con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que solo ganar no era suficiente, que el público solo lo quería por la estrella que era, pero… ¿Qué había de su verdadero yo? ¿es que acaso a nadie le importaba más allá de lo que podía ofrecer en una pista de patinaje?

Él era más que solo un patinador talentoso.

-¿Ki-chan? ¿sucede algo? –la voz de Momoi lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, por lo que trato de dejar aquellos pensamientos negativos de lado, al menos por ahora.

-Nada, Momocchi, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste. La verdad es que no he pensado en cuanto tiempo quedarme. Aún faltan algunos meses hasta el inicio de la próxima competencia y no tengo ningún comercial programado por ahora, le dije a mi manager que necesitaba un respiro de ello por un tiempo y, aunque a regañadientes, al final aceptó. Así que… supongo que me quedare al menos uno o dos meses, tampoco puedo abusar o apuesto a que mi manager vendrá a buscarme para llevarme personalmente de regreso.

-¡Eso es grandioso! -exclamo alegre la muchacha sorprendiendo un poco a su acompañante- Es decir, las pocas veces que has venido de visita ha sido literalmente de visita, apenas y te quedas una semana o poco más, nunca llegas ni al mes y ya estas volando de vuelta hacia algún evento o un entrenamiento en algún lugar lejano.

-Eso es cierto… -mencionó casi en un susurro el rubio

-Pero, dime… ¿a qué se debe el cambio? -preguntó de forma inquisitiva- No me lo tomes a mal, pero no me creo que de repente te diera por tomarte un tiempo libre solo porque sí cuando no lo has hecho por años… ¿sucede algo? -soltó aquella última pregunta con un deje de preocupación, ya que, si bien no lo había mencionado, si había notado a su amigo más apagado que en otras ocasiones-

-Bueno, yo… -sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Momoi le preguntara algo así, ella solía ser una chica muy observadora y lo conocía muy bien, es más, estaba casi seguro que había logrado ver a través de su careta y había notado su desanimo… ¿debería decirle la verdad?

-¿Y bien? -insistió una vez más la pelirrosa ante el silencio del más alto, el cual soltó un respiro de resignación, era inútil tratar de ocultarle la verdad a su amiga, se daría cuenta tarde o temprano del engaño-

-La verdad es… que últimamente me siento algo desanimado y… bueno, pensé que descansar un tiempo en casa quizá me levantaría el ánimo…

-¿Problemas con el trabajo? ¿O acaso con…? -no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues el otro la interrumpió-

-No, no es nada de eso, es solo… siento que ya no soy el mismo a la hora de ejecutar mis rutinas, siento que algo falta…

-Pues… la verdad es que yo las veo igual de bien que siempre, el público y el jurado siguen alabándote e incluso otros patinadores te admiran, así que no veo ese cambio… quizá solo estas muy estresado por todas las expectativas puestas en ti, ¿no crees?

-Si… eso debe ser, será mejor que aproveche en relajarme durante mi estadía aquí -la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de su respuesta, ¿realmente era solo estrés lo que lo tenía así? De cualquier manera, quizá lo mejor era no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y solo despejar su mente-

-¿Y qué planes tienes? Si gustas podemos ir al cine… no, mejor no, la gente no nos dejaría en paz, tan solo con verte seguro harían una fila para pedirte autógrafos y no nos dejarían ir hasta terminar, es una suerte que hasta ahora no hayas armado revuelo por aquí, básicamente la gente te considera héroe nacional.

-Si, bueno, la gente exagera un poco con eso. Pero, de cualquier manera, no tenía eso en mente.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?

-Si, de hecho, desde que llegué quiero ir allí -sonrió, era hora de despejar su mente como más le gustaba hacerlo-

**********************************K&K*********************************

Llevaba casi media hora en la pista y Kuroko sentía que no estaba progresando como esperaba. Si bien había memorizado la secuencia de pasos que planeaba para su nueva rutina aun no lograba llevarla a cabo con naturalidad.

Estaba frustrado.

No había otra forma de describir su estado de ánimo actual. Sin embargo, también era consciente que si no despejaba su mente no iba a lograr nada más en lo que quedaba del día, así que con eso en mente decidió pausar su práctica para hacer otra rutina.

Una rutina muy especial.

Se acercó a su reproductor y seleccionó aquella pista que lo había cautivado ya hacía años, no por la belleza de la melodía, sino por la persona que la había interpretado en el Grand Prix en aquella ocasión.

Aquella pieza no era otra que la usada por Kise en su debut en la categoría senior.

Por alguna razón siempre patinar al ritmo de aquella melodía lo relajaba y le permitía aclarar su mente. La había patinado tantas veces que los pasos le salían con tanta naturalidad que era como si su cuerpo se moviera por su cuenta, pero aun así jamás se había atrevido a usar esa melodía en un torneo, no quería que la gente comparara su presentación con la del ahora número 1.

La música pronto comenzó a sonar en aquella solitaria pista donde solo se encontraba él en estos momentos. Lentamente fue dejándose llevar por la suave melodía, deslizándose con gracia por el hielo sin siquiera darse cuenta de que a mitad de su interpretación dos miradas se posaron sobre él y lo observaban con asombro.

Al terminar la rutina se detuvo en medio de la pista para recuperar el aliento y fue en ese momento que unos aplausos lo sorprendieron.

-¡Tetsu-kun, estuviste genial! -grito con emoción la muchacha mientras se deslizaba sobre el hielo hacia él para abrazarlo-

-¿Momoi-san? -respondió con torpeza mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio con Momoi prácticamente sobre él- Pensé que estabas visitando a un amigo…

-Si, bueno, es que…

-Es que yo quise venir aquí y Momoi me hizo el favor de acompañarme, pero no esperaba encontrar a nadie en el lugar y mucho menos patinando esa melodía -respondió desde las sombras una voz masculina que a Kuroko se le hacía muy familiar, pero era imposible que él estuviera allí, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, conforme aquella figura se acercaba hacia donde él y la pelirrosa se encontraban, lo vio: rubios cabellos, figura alta y estilizada, piel blanca… eso sumado a la naturalidad con la que se deslizaba sobre el hielo, no cabía duda, era esa persona.

-Fue una buena presentación, estoy realmente sorprendido -mencionó el más alto mientras se quitaba las gafas y el sombrero frente a él, revelando su identidad.

Kise Ryota.

**********************************K&K*********************************

 **Notas** **finales:** Y bueno, ¿Qué tal? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones c:

Al fin se encontraron, así que a partir de aquí empieza lo interesante. Tengo algunas ideas en mente, pero seré sincera, aún no sé muy bien como desarrollaré las cosas desde aquí. Pero descuiden, igual lo voy a hacer, así tarde años… ok no, espero no tardarme tanto de nuevo, quizá solo uno o dos meses -se va antes de que le tiren piedras-

 **Como siempre digo, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, incluso críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas, me alegrará mucho leerlos y responderlos. Hasta la próxima~**


End file.
